The Dark Cult
The Dark Cult is a coven of witches infamous for performing demonic rituals and other related magical arts. The group serves as the primary antagonistic force of eli-shanee's The New Witch at School and its ongoing sequel A Brand New Beginning. Background The Dark Cult was founded by a mixture of people who dissatisfied by the Nines' teachings and young witches who either rejected or expelled from Luna Nova during Golden Magic Age. Turning to demonic magic bestowed by either the Devil or any of his thralls (one of such thralls being Baphomet), they form their own coven to enforce the will of their demonic masters. Their activities attract the attention of Nine Olde Witches and their followers who set out to confront the Dark Cult for troubles they caused, sparking a magical war which culminated to the former forcing the losing side into hiding. Outmatched by the might of their enemies, The Dark Cult decided to bid their time and wait until they gain an upper hand for their revenge. In that meantime, they begin to surreptitiously gather more followers, sometimes through careful blackmailing while keeping themselves under magic community's radar. It was rumored that the Cult's lair was located deep in the Forest of Arcturus, but its precise location is much farther than any civilization. By the present day, their current High Priestess is Maldora LaVoy the former Luna Nova student expelled for smuggling some books pertaining demonic magic. Characteristics Dark Cult is a coven comprised of practitioners of demonic magic. On the same vein with Luna Nova and other magical schools, the Cult educates its new members with classes and books. Through Akko's description when she first saw them in her dreams and illustrations made by eli-shanee in her Instagram account, their uniform primarily consists of a blood-red hooded robe with crimson edges. Like typical satanic organizations, their symbol takes the shape of a reverse pentagram. Excel in demonic magic and other related ritual, members of Dark Cult are capable of summoning, communicating with, and even controlling lesser thralls of both the Devil and Baphomet. They also capable of other feats such as creating portals to travel through dimensions and even straight to Hell itself (though so far none of its members able to reach Cocytus, the frozen lake of Hell, in order to directly establish a pact with the Devil himself yet), increasing their overall combat parameters beyond average witches, and creating Off-Color Demons, living beings whose soul stripped from their bodies and warped into colorless thrall. The feat to create Off-Color Demons seems to be a challenging one, as only Maldora who managed to create more than one. Instead of magic that abundant in the cosmic tree Yggdrasil and its branches Ley Lines which gathered and distributed by Sorcerer’s Stones, Dark Cult members harness dark energies bestowed by demons they made pact with to cast spells. Of course, they need to conduct demonic rituals daily to recharge their demonic magic reserves, which usually during the Witching Hour (03.00 AM). One such ritual is creating a rift through which the demon a Dark Cult member establishing the pact with temporarily crossing over to refill her said magic, as demonstrated by Yoon-Hee. Demonic arts practiced by Dark Cult members are at its strongest during lunar eclipse and Friday 13th. When a Dark Cult member is expelled, her memories pertaining her time with the Cult, along with everything she learned there will be erased so she won't be able to reveal their secrets through a ritual. It is a painful process and, while effective to maintain the secrecy of their activities as nothing can bring the lost memories back, not many former members able to survive it. Some even had their sanity scarred for life as the side effect of the memory-erasing ritual. Yoon-Hee was among those who fortunate enough to survive the ritual and even retaining her sanity at the same time. Initiation Ritual All newcomers of the Dark Cult must undergo the initiation ritual in order to become a full-fledged member. Through Daisy's recounting of her brief time with the Dark Cult, said ritual consists of offering some drops of one's blood on the demonic hand of Baphomet's statue in exchange of being blessed with demonic energy along with limitless access for demonic magic. Under the guidance of the active High Priestess, the newcomer has her hand being cut with a ceremonial knife for signing the blood pact. Ranks The Dark Cult possessed a strict hierarchy and led by a High Priestess. The High Priestess herself also has Councils and High Councils to help her managing entire Cult as well as ensuring that she still on the right track in enforcing both the will of The Devil and Dark Cult's code throughout her reign. *'High Priestess': The supreme rule of the Dark Cult and to whom her fellow Cult members must answer to appointed by the Devil himself. *'Councils and High Councils': Most senior members of Dark Cult. In addition of answering to the High Priestess and assisting her in managing the Cult, they also act as advisors who ensure that she stays true to the code of the Dark Cult and Devil's will. Some of them, particularly High Councils, may or may not former High Priestess from previous generations who step down for younger generation to lead them. *'Apprentice': Novices who have won the privilege to become the apprentice of High Priestess herself and potential new Councils and later, High Councils. They also assigned in challenging tasks such as infiltrating enemy factions such as Luna Nova. *'Novice': A rank above initiates. They are more experienced than Initiates and Aspirants albeit yet to be given privilege to become High Priestess' apprentice. *'Initiates': Members who have passed the blood pact and thus have become full-fledged members. *'Aspirants': Newcomers of the Dark Cult. They are taught basics of Dark Cult's ways (which includes simpler forms of demonic arts) before being promoted into initiates through the blood pact. Known Members *Maldora LaVoy (High Priestess) *Yoon-hee Song (Apprentice, formerly) *Daisy Eaglenest (Aspirant, formerly) *Several unnamed councils. Trivia *As stated by eli-shanee, the Dark Cult are inspired by various real-life satanic groups such as Church of Satan and Satanic Temple. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OC